1. Field if the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for, a photosensitive organic dielectric material, and a structure of metal layer-insulating layer-metal layer formed and a transistor both constituted by the composition.
2. Description of Related Art
During the process of developing organic thin film transistor (OTFT) technology, shift to organic materials, improvement on expensive processes, and achievement of flexibility are set as goals. Due to the characteristics of flexibility of the OTFT, the OTFT have the advantages of impact endurance, light weight, and small volume. This breakthrough in the development of OTFT not only changes the appearance of the product, but also significantly expands the application of OTFT to a greater variety of environments and renders the application more diversified.
The research and development of OTFT has moved towards developing organic materials with satisfactory performance and advanced fabricating technology to manufacture OTFT devices with superior characteristics. Nowadays, gate organic dielectric materials are all patterned by a dry etching process, and thus disadvantages, such as process complexity and high fabrication costs, tend to arise. Therefore, patterning gate organic dielectric materials by a wet etching process is currently an important research focus.